Breath Of Fire: Nina's Life
by Angel Nina
Summary: This is Nina's story. It's Nina's life till she meets Ryu, and then through out the game of Breath Of Fire 1!(Chapter 3 up)Chapter 3-Nina has to get the Remedy from the Wizard! She also meets Ryu!R&R PLEASE!
1. Nina's Wishes

This is my first Breath Of Fire fic so if it's bad don't kill me! This is all about Nina. This is Breath Of Fire 1 so you know! Enjoy!!  
  
Intro:  
  
This is Nina's life before her father became ill before she set off on a journey with Ryu. It's her life before all of this. She wakes up to a start of a normal day while Ryu wakes up from being in a stone form. This is her Journey.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A New Day  
  
Nina awoke to the sound of people talking in the castle. She got up and looked out her window. She saw people running around doing their daily chores. She wishes that she didn't have to stay in the castle on such a nice day like this. The sun was shining brightly it was warm out, and not one care in the world. Then she decided to go downstairs, and see if anything happened that would catch her interest. To her surprise something did, and everyone was talking about it.  
  
"Hello Princess Nina," said one of the soldiers. Nina just smiled at them. Today she was planning on sneaking out of the castle to see what all the commotion was about. Normally it would probably mean someone stole some weapons or something, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get out of this castle and smell the fresh air of the outside world. Then there was Valkerin, her protector. She was to make sure she never left the castle.  
  
"Where are you off to today?" Asked Valkerin. Nina stopped, and turned around. She hoped she wouldn't have got caught. Now she would never be able to leave. Nina sighed.  
  
"I'm going to town, and please just let me go I promise I won't do anything," Nina pleaded.  
  
"Ok, but be back for lunch or we'll be in some deep trouble," said Valkerin. Nina smiled then walked off. She took a secret passageway she made. It was used to escape the castle guards. Today her father and mother were to attend some ceremony in a different town. They were not to be back till next week. She knew that this was the time to get out, and have some fun.  
  
"Oh and Nina be careful their is said to be a thief running around town," Valkerin warned her.  
  
"I will don't you worry," Nina replied as she left through the secret door. As she got out she saw the most beautiful things. There were flowers growing all around the castle. Some animals were running around playing with each other. The last time she snuck out which was a couple weeks ago she got to step outside for a few minutes till she got found out.  
  
"Mommy mommy can I fly with you?" Asked a boy. Nina looked at the boy and his mom talking playing together. She wished her family were like this. People think it is the best thing being of royalty, and having all this money to buy whatever you want. Nina wished that she could only have a normal life where she could play outside, without getting yelled at. Then she turned her attention to the boy again.  
  
"Why sure you can," his mom told him happily. The boy got on his mom's back, and then they flew around.   
  
"If only my family was like that she," said to herself. She then sat down on a little bench. She looked, and watched all the people roam around doing such. Then she saw one of Winlan's guard's come running up to another guard. She went up a little closer making sure she wasn't seen.  
  
"It's terrible," said one of the guards.  
  
"What is it?" asked the other.  
  
"Nina is gone, and the thief is still in Winlan!"  
  
"We must find Nina, and catch that thief!" The two guards then went back to the castle. They came out a few minutes later with more of them. Valkerin was in the leader while her mother and father were away.   
  
"Everyone split up and find Princess Nina," she commanded. Then they all split up. Nina didn't want to be found she wanted to stay here just a little longer. She closed her eyes then opened them to see that the thief was right in front of her. She was just about to scream when he put his hand on her mouth.  
  
"No screaming now or I'll kill you with one swift stroke," he said with a grin. He removed his hand.  
  
"Can't you please let me go," Nina pleaded. Then she got a closer look at the thief.   
  
"Follow me or die," he said as he started to run out of town. Nina had no choice, but to follow him. They let Winlan, and entered a cave. The thief looked for a good spot to hide, and stayed their. It seems they were there for an eternity, but they were there for fifteen minutes. When the he thought the coast was clear he got out of hiding only to see that Winlan soldiers were surrounding him.  
  
"Let Princess Nina go, and we won't have to kill you," said Valkerin.  
  
"I'll use her as my hostage to get away from you," he said back.   
  
"Now I remember he's Lenem, this guy stole from the weapon shop, and when he got captured he said "I'll be back for revenge."  
  
"Let her go or else we'll kill you so fast you won't have time to anything but whimper in pain," Valkerin said with a grin.  
  
"Let me go Lenem," yelled Nina as she broke free of his grip. Then they all started to surround him. Then they killed him with all the force they had. Nina saw him laying there with blood everywhere. Nina fainted at the sight of all that blood.  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
She awoke the next day. Her head was throbbing, and she still remembered those painful thoughts. Her being held hostage Lenem dying with all that blood. Just thinking of it scared her. Then she got out of bed, and looked out the window. It was hard for her to stand as she was still a little dizzy, but that didn't stop her from looking outside. She wondered if she would ever be able to go back out there again.  
  
Since what happened yesterday she knew that it would be a long time till she ever saw the outside again. For now all she could she was what she saw out her window. Then Valkerin walked in her room. She saw that Nina was standing up and looking out her window.  
  
"Still wish to go back after all that happened?" Valkerin asked.  
  
"Yes I do I really want to go out their, and enjoy a day when I can have fun and not hide in the shadows," she replied as she turned around to face Valkerin.  
  
"I know how you fell in ways," said Valkerin" When I was little I always wanted to be of royalty, and I never wanted to work or do anything. The Valkerin looked out the window. She seemed to smile at all the things she saw.  
  
"At least you could leave the house without getting in trouble," told Nina who seemed kind of irritated.  
  
"I promise you one of these days when everything calms down I will take you places, and you will have fun, which is something I never had as a kid." Nina smiled at the comment. She couldn't wait for the day when she could go outside, and not have a care in the world just like some of these people." Nina I would get some rest as you have been through a lot today." Nina nodded in agreement. Then Valkerin left.  
  
"Thanks Valkerin now I know why my father trusts you so much. Nina lay back sown in her bed. All she could think about was what adventures the rest of today, and tomorrow could bring her.  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
She woke up a couple hours later. She heard fighting going on downstairs. Nina got out of her bed stretched, and then went downstairs to see what was going on. Valkerin was fighting with one of the guard.  
  
"I can't believe you let her go out there without a guard or anything to protect her," the guard yelled at her.  
  
"Well sorry, but you just can't keep someone locked up in a castle all of their life," she fought back with more anger. They didn't see Nina walk in.  
  
"The king will be very displeased to hear this."  
  
"Fine, but I was only letting her be happy," Valkerin said as she walked off. Then Nina sighed. She was glad that everyone was back to normal, and yet she wishes that they weren't.  
  
"I liked it better when they fought to save me," Nina said to herself. Then she decided to walk around the castle for a bit. When she went to the throne her father sat on all day she saw a note. Nina started to read it. It said:  
  
Dear Nina,  
  
I wish you happy time why'll me, and your mother are away. I don't want to leave you, but duty calls. Please be careful I don't want anything to happen to you. I also decided that you could leave the castle if accompanied by Valkerin. I know that you would rather go alone, but I can't risk losing you. Don't forget that your mom and me love you very much. We'll see you in a week.  
  
Sincerely.  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
"I should of came up here before I decided to go on my little journey," Nina thought to herself. She placed the note down and went back to her room. Today was a long day, and sleeping was the best cure. "They really do trust me," said Nina as she dozed off into a deep sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
How was Chapter 1? Just so you know this is what I think might of happened before she met Ryu, and set off on a journey. I just thought that it would be nice to have something like this as a fic! R&R PLEASE Then I'll write more knowing people want to read it!!! 


	2. Illl Father

Hello I'm back again, and here is chapter 2 of Nina's story.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 Ill King  
  
Nina woke up the next day refreshed. She got up yawned then went downstairs. Valkerin bowed her head when Nina walked by. She could only smile at her kindness. She sat down at the table, and was waiting for breakfest to be served.  
  
"Valkerin, What did you do with Lenem?" asked Nina. Valkerin only turned away.  
  
"I don't think you want to know," she replied back.Then without hesitation she left the room. Nina only had a confused look on her face. But she knew something was wrong, and she was going to find out. She also wanted to go into town and buy her mom and dad a present. Then she went to look for Valkerin.  
  
"Where are you Valkerin I want to go into town?" Nina called out. Then Valkerin appeared in front of the doorway.  
  
"Alright let's go then,' said Valkerin. Then they left the castle and went into town. They were walking to the store when Nina stopped in front of a house. It was blue and when you looked at it you got an eerie feeling.  
  
"Valkerin wait here," commanded Nina as she walked up to the door. I have some buisness to do with the people that live here. Before she could enter the house an explosion across Winlan caught her attention.  
  
"Shall we check it out?" Valkerin asked Nina who had a scared face. She nodded in a yes motion. They ran across Winlan till they got to the other side. Winlan guards were dead on the ground. They were lying dead everywhere. Nina gasped at the horrible sight.  
  
"Who d-did this?" Nina called out. No answer. Show yourself!" Then a black shadowy figure appeared in front of them. It was a girl with a muscular body fiery red hair, and a black cape covered her body.  
  
"Oh I didn't expect to see Winlan's princess out of the castle," she said with a grin.  
  
"What do you want with us?" asked Valkerin as she was getting ready to charge at her.  
  
"I'm only here to give you a message so kill me and you won't know," she said. Valkerin calmed down enough to not attack her.  
  
"Tell us the message," Nina said.  
  
"The king is ill, and is coming back to Winlan anytime now "she continued on," You need a remedy to save him.  
  
"Why are you telling us this anyway your the enemy?" asked Valkerin.  
  
"It was my masters orders so I have no clue," with that said she disappeared. Nina then started to run back to the castle. Tears were coming down her cheek as she ran back. When she ran up to the castle their were many guards guarding it.  
  
"Is father home yet?" Nina asked one of the guards.  
  
"Yes he came home early due to being ill," the guard replied. With that said she ran upstairs and into her fathers room. Her father lay in bed, and her mother sat right next to him. She walked a little closer.  
  
"Is he going to be okay mom?" Nina asked with a worried look. Then her mom started to shed tears. Then Nina remembered what that girl said "your father will be ill and you'll need the remedy to cure him". She knew what she had to do to heal her father.  
  
"Valkerin watch my father I have things I must do," Nina told her as she walked away. She went to the library and studied about this remedy. She learned that it was in some sort of place. After a bit of studing she went downstairs.  
  
"You wish to see the king, hold a moment," said Valkerin. Shall I tell him the king is ill?" she asked Nina.  
  
"No, rumors might spread just let him stay here, and rest while I go get the cure." Then Nina decided to take a nap before setting off to get the remedy. A few hours later she woke up. She ran downstairs, and went into the guest room to see who was here earlier. It was a boy. Then he said something in his sleep.  
  
"S...a...r...a...h."  
  
"Must be his girlfriend?" thought Nina as she left the castle. Walking out two guards stopped her.  
  
"Princess Nina you can't go alone," one of the guards complained.  
  
"I'll be fine, and i'll come back with that potion. Then she left.As she walked outside of Winlan she observed all of her surroundings. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life. Then she remembered her ill father at home in bed. Her face turned to anger. Then she pressed on tords the cave located right by Winlan. When she enterd it two guards stopped her.  
  
"Are you really going in their alone?" one of the guards asked.  
  
"I must for father," said Nina.  
  
"Well were coming with you," said the other guard.  
  
"I'm Mason and this is James," told Mason.  
  
"Ok thats nice, but hurry we must press on so we can get that remedy," commanded Nina. They shook their heads in agreement.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it was a little short, but I'll make the next chapters longer.It might take me awhile to write the next chapter as I forget what happens and where she goes so if you want to help me leave it in a review ok! Please review!R&R!! 


	3. Remedy and Ryu

"Ok follow me we need to get through this cave," Nina told them. They nodded in agreement. As they walked through the cave they saw monsters roaming around and an occasional person roaming. Nina wanted to get through the cave as fast as she was able. Her father needed that remedy really bad. Then she motioned the two soldiers to run and follow her. They did as they were ordered. A few minutes later they stopped running and looked around.  
  
"Where are we Miss Nina," asked James as he scratched his head in confusement? Nina looked around. It seemed she had no clue where they were in the cave. Then she turned towards James.  
  
"Um I'm sorry I have no clue," said Nina looking around. She sighed. Then she heard some kind of noise coming from around her. She panicked since no one answered. All she could think about was what was that noise. Then a few minutes later Nina decided it was her imagination. Then they walked off. Walking a monster appeared in front of them.  
  
"Princess Nina watch out!" Yelled Mason as he ran in front of her. He got struck with a bolt of lighting. He fell to the ground unconscious. Nina looked at the enemy with anger.  
  
"I'll hold of the enemy while you heal Mason," said James as he defended against the enemy's attack. Nina nodded. Then she started to say some magic words.  
  
"Cura tisda mana nowasa," Nina yelled out as a white light covered Mason. When the whit light dispersed Mason was standing up looking as fresh as water. They fought the enemy and won. Nina looked worn out, but that didn't stop her from continuing on. After another hour they got to the end of the cave. Nina was having trouble standing. Come on the town of Romero is just up ahead let's go there and rest."  
  
"Yes that would be a great idea," said Mason. They walked for another hour about. Then they arrived at the entrance of Romero. The people were wandering about. Talking to each other playing games. It was night, but it seemed as the people here new no night nor day. They entered the inn. James paid for the rooms. They each had their separate rooms. Nina waved goodnight to the soldiers and walked into her room.  
  
"Don't worry father I'll get the remedy and save you," said Nina as she dozed off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please father don't leave me," Nina yelled as she ran towards her father that seemed to fade away. Each time she ran closer her father seemed to slip away from her. Nina had tears falling down her cheek. Please don't go I'm not sure I can live with out you."  
  
"Nina don't worry I will always be here for you no matter what," said her father as he disappeared from Nina's sight.  
  
"Why did you leave me why?" Nina asked herself over and over again.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina opened her eyes.  
  
"It was only a dream," she said to herself. She became calmer now. She lay in her bed looking out the window. I will be back soon father one way or another... She fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina woke up and the sun was shinning through her window. It hurt her eyes to look, but she needed to get use too it. She could feel that saving her father was just the beginning of her journey.  
  
"Well better wake those to lazy soldiers so we can go," said Nina giggling a little. Then her face turned to one of a serious one. She got up and walked to the room the two soldiers were staying in. She knocked on the door. Mason James wake up it's time to go." Then the guards came rushing out.  
  
"Yes princess," said James. Then they left the inn, and went outside. They went to the weapon shop to buy some weapons for the journey ahead.  
  
"How much is that sword?" Mason asked the guy behind the counter. He pointed to the price. Mason's jaw dropped to the ground. You want 10,000 for some stupid sword!"  
  
"Pay up or leave dry," the man behind the counter said. He gave him the money.  
  
"You bastard," said Mason as he walked out the door.  
  
"We ready to go?" Nina asked them. They nodded a yes. Then they left Romero, and went into the forest nearby. The sun was shinning through the trees, and it reflected off puddles of water. When Nina looked at the water her eyes seemed to hurt. They were stopped by a few monsters on the way out of the forest. It was getting very hot now so they decided to take a break. Nina decided to pick some flowers for her father. She knew she would return with the remedy and save him. Then James went up to Nina who seemed very calm.  
  
"Princess Nina we will be leaving in a few minutes," said James as he packed his things.  
  
"Ok I will be ready when you are," said Nina with a smile. She was confident that she was going to get the remedy and save her father. She looked up at the sun. It was so bright, and it also gave people warmth. Then Mason and James called to her. It was time to leave so she got up and ran towards them. None was falling upon them. Nina was very hungry, and if she didn't have a bite to eat soon she would faint.  
  
"Shall we stop and eat?" Mason asked Nina who was clenching her stomach.  
  
"Just give me something then we can press on," she replied back. They gave her an apple. After they finished snacking they were off again. The forest seemed to last forever. After another hour of walking they were out of the forest. Nina looked ahead and saw a tower. "That's it!" They all ran forward and into the tower. Right when they entered they saw some fresh clean water. Nina took a little sip and she felt rejuvenated. They walked for a few minutes till they came across something flying that looked like someone that takes you away when you die.  
  
"You have come here when you should not of," it said. I'm Morte and I will finish you." Nina stayed in the back healing James and mason whenever they needed it. Morte was good, but we Nina, James, and Mason were better. They defeated Morte and continued up the stairs.  
  
"This is definitely the place," Nina told them as she looked at the surroundings.  
  
"Yeah and soon we will find the Remedy," said James happily.  
  
"Don't celebrate yet," Mason told them. They looked ahead and saw something that looked exactly like Morte.  
  
"I'm Mortea and you destroyed my brother for that you will parish."  
  
"Do the same pattern we did for Morte," said Nina as she kept close watch on Mortea. He was stronger and much harder than his brother was. He almost killed James and Mason. They stood our ground and fought well. They won the battle, but they were worn out. Nina motioned them to follow her. After going up a few more flights of stairs they approached a bridge. They stepped on a button, and it spread out. After walking across it the bridge went back.  
  
"Now how are we going to get back?" Asked James. Then they herd some screams coming from the corner. They went to see who or what it was.   
  
"Can you please press the switch so we may leave we are the Wizard's test people," said one of the women. Nina nodded in agreement. After the bridge was there again they thanked her and told Nina that the remedy was down those stairs. They walked down some stairs and went up some. They entered this dark room. They walked forward a little till they herd someone talking. They looked back and saw the Wizard.  
  
"Where did they go?" Asked the Wizard as he looked around. His eyes caught Nina and her guards. So you want the Remedy eh?   
  
"We will fight you if we have to," say Nina as she backed away from the Wizard. Then the Wizard let out gas that filled the room.  
  
"Oh no It's the Xeon Gas," Mason yelled out. Nina, James, and Mason fell to the ground. The Wizard fought them.  
  
"I'll go get help," said James as he ran off. Then the Wizard took care of Nina and Mason. He went up the stairs.  
  
"Now what?" Nina asked herself. Then the Wizard came back down. He grabbed Nina's arm and pulled her to a room with lava.  
  
"You want to know what I plan to do with the remedy?" The Wizard asked Nina. She nodded.  
  
"Sure," said Nina.  
  
"I plan to use this Remedy to make an Eternal Life Potion." If I can do so I will be unstoppable. Since you have set my test people free I will use you as one instead. He started to laugh evilly.  
  
"I will fight you!" Nina said nervously.  
  
"You would die after one blow little princess," said the Wizard eying Nina. He moved her to the edge of the lava stay their while I get the ingredients ready. If you try to escape it will only result to a quicker death." Then he played with some potions for a while. Time to add the Remedy now." Then a figure approached the Wizard. He had long blue hair and when he smiled at the Wizard you could see a little fang.   
  
"A warrior that means you are not affected by the gas," said the Wizard in a surprised voice. It doesn't matter I will destroy you anyway. The mysterious blue haired man fights the wizard. He finishes him off after a few minutes. Then the Wizard disappears.  
  
"Thank you so much...?" Said Nina.  
  
"I'm Ryu," he said. Then Nina fell and Ryu caught her. She fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thanks I appreciate you saving me, but did you get the Remedy?" Nina asked nervously.  
  
"I did, but let's hurry back to your father so you can give this to him," said Ryu with a smile.  
  
"I'm back here get on my back so we can go give that Remedy to your father," said James. They got on his back and went back to Winlan.  
  
* * *   
  
They arrive at the castle.  
  
"I must hurry and get to father," said Nina as she ran into Winlan. Ryu followed behind her. As she entered the castle she ran right upstairs into her fathers room. Father hang on!" She ran up to her father and gave him the Remedy. Then Ryu came in and walked up to Nina.  
  
"Ryu the Remedy is not working." Then her father got up jumped up and down.  
  
"I feel as good as gold," said Nina's father. Ah so your the one who saved me and my daughter. It they're anything that you would like?  
  
"To use the tunnel sir that is all," said Ryu.  
  
"Ok then go ahead."  
  
"Um father I want to go with Ryu we can't let Zog take over," said Nina. Please?"  
  
"Ok I'm sure you have your reasons Nina." Then Nina waved good bye to her father and walked away with Ryu. Nina looked at Ryu not sure of what to say to him.  
  
"Um Ryu where are we headed first?" Asked Nina. Ryu turned to her.  
  
"Well first we are going to go through the tunnel then head to Tantar," Ryu told her. Nina smiled at Ryu.  
  
"Well let's go through the tunnel then," Nina said to Ryu. Ryu seems nice and sweet, but I wonder why he is on a journey to defeat Zog or whatever his reasons are," she asked herself. I'm sure he'll tell me when the time is right. They walked through the tunnel  
  
In quiet. When they exited the tunnel and went across the bridge they saw land and water. Nina's dream has come true.  
  
"I guess you don't get out much by the expression on your face," said Ryu looking at Nina.  
  
"I never did in the castle I was always told that I could never leave the castle but now I get to see the whole world," Nina replied back.  
  
"That's good," said Ryu as he looked at his surroundings. Then Nina looked at Ryu again. I wish I could be so calm and collected like him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm still going to continue the story. I mean Nina will just be the main person. If you want I could also change the storyline completely. Like meeting new people to join them defeat a new evil and such. Tell me what you think I should do ok! 


End file.
